The present invention generally relates to communication systems and in particular to application process to process communication systems.
In today's computing environment, multiple processes are operating on multiple computing devices. Often the exchange of information between each process and each computing device is required. However, these devices can use different processors, operating systems, and communication protocols that often limit or hinder the exchange of information. The increased desire for the computing devices to be mobile has further constrained this exchange of information. Thus, there is a need to overcome these obstacles and to further make the exchange of information seamless, scalable and simple.